


Soulmates: Proper Training

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time.Please see end notes for more information regarding SoulMarks!-----Nyxale and Carver begin training.
Series: SoulMark Soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/838347





	Soulmates: Proper Training

Father was the one who noticed; of course he was. There wasn't much that could be put past him, and not because he was a mage. Mother was observant, but Father more so. I think it was his time in the Circle, really, but I never asked. Either way, he realized Carver and I had begun using our 'play' with sticks as swords as a form - a type - of training.

So he asked one of the friends he'd made in town if they would teach us proper swordplay. They agreed. And so Carver and I soon found ourselves learning stances, how to hold a blade, how to move, how to swing. The larger, two-handed blades were neat, but heavy as anything. I barely managed. Carver, though he was spindly, showed promise. Sword and shield were awkward in my hands, though I fared a little better with it.

We'd been training for a few weeks when, one day, our trainer brought along a bloke. He pointed me out to the guy, who nodded once. I worried, but shouldn't have. The guy beckoned me over and handed me two short swords. Thus did my rogue training begin.

While Carver took to the Greatsword, Great Axe, and Maul with surprising ease, I learned how to blend in with the shadows and even hide in plain sight. It was wonderful!

Soon, Carver and I were sparring against each other, learning weaknesses in our own styles that we could fix as well as learning weaknesses in each other's. I felt like I could properly protect my family, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
> **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.
> 
> \--More information about the marks will be explained as these short stories continue!


End file.
